


Masamune vs Death Penalty

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: La bataille faisait rage au fond du cratère Nord. Et elle n'a pas forcément le dénouement qu'on attend...





	Masamune vs Death Penalty

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

La bataille faisait rage au fond du cratère Nord. Cloud se battait contre Sephiroth depuis des heures maintenant. Vincent, comme toujours était resté en retrait et regardait la scène d'un air blasé. Tifa pas loin, se grignotait les ongles en stressant. Elle ne cessait de murmurer :  
-Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte, pourvue qu'il s'en sorte...  
Barret regardait la scène en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet. Cid, lui, fumait tranquillement à côté de lui, comme si la scène ne l'atteignait pas. Mais l'homme à la cape rouge savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Que la survit de la Planète lui importait. Contrairement à lui. Vincent jugeait qu'il était mort il y avait 30 ans, quand Hojo l'avait tué, que Lucretia l'avait rejeté et que finalement, il avait été incapable de la protéger... Il estimait que sa vie s'était arrêté à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, depuis que Cloud l'avait tiré de son cercueil, il ne faisait que survivre, un supportant chaque jour le poids de sa vie et de sa culpabilité. Alors effectivement, le sort de la Planète lui importait peu...  
Cid, ignorant totalement les pensées sombres du brun, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :  
-À ton avis, c'est qui qui va gagner ?  
Vincent haussa les épaules. Qu'importe...  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que Cloud en est capable.  
-Si jamais il meurt, tu feras quoi ?  
Vincent tourna enfin son regard vers lui, étonné  
-C'est a dire ?  
-Si Cloud meurt. Tu feras quoi? Tu prendras sa place ? Où tu sortiras de là pour passer tes dernières heures avec les gens qui te sont chers ?  
Vincent soupira et se remit à observer le combat.  
-Les gens que j'aimais sont tous morts... Mon père, la femme que j'aimais... Alors ça n'a plus d'importance.  
Cid soupira.  
-Dans le genre dépressif, tu te poses là, toi...  
Vincent, qui n’apprécia pas la remarque, posa son regard carmin, incendiaire sur le pilote.  
-Tu ferais quoi, toi?  
-Je prendrais sa place. C'est notre Planète après tout. On n'est pas seuls à y vivre, alors, même si on meurt, on devrait essayer de l'arrêter. Mais toi tu t'en fous alors...  
Non, Vincent n'aimait définitivement pas le ton que Cid employait. Énervé, il sortit Death Penalty. Cid recula un peu.  
-Eh, calmos... Je voulais juste...  
-Eh, Sephiroth ! Appela Vincent.  
L'argenté, surpris, regarda le brun. Son apostrophe l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait arrêté le combat.  
-Oui ? Tu tiens à mourir en premier ? Pas de soucis...  
Il brandit Masamune vers Vincent en avançant. Vincent soupira et, avec flegme, il leva Death Penalty. Il tira entre les deux yeux turquoise. Sephiroth s’effondra au sol, mort.  
Cloud n'en revenait pas. Il était couvert de sang, complètement éreinté, mais finalement en vie. Mais ce n'était pas grâce aux heures qu'il avait tenu, face à Sephiroth, loin de là. Tifa elle, était heureuse. L'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son père, d'Aerith, et d'autres personnes qu'elle aimait était enfin mort. Cid en lâcha sa cigarette, tellement il était surpris par l'acte de Valentine. En lui parlant, il voulait juste essayer de le faire un peu réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à sa.... Enfin, il avait était servit.  
Vincent se tourna vers lui comme s'il venait juste d'écraser une mouche.  
-Tu es content, maintenant ?


End file.
